


Breaking the Ice

by Aislashu



Series: Frost [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Murder, Unwilling Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy had failed to kill Dumbledore. Despite the fact Snape had completed the job, Voldemort decided Draco needed to be punished for his failure. Voldemort never expected Draco to be turned instead of drained...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Twilight or Harry Potter. This is, of course, alternate universe and alternate timeline, as this takes place post-HBP and during Breaking Dawn, before the birth.

Draco knew he would likely never see his family again. After Voldemort had given him away to a vampire, he had expected to be killed. In fact, he wished he had been. Three days of excruciating, unbearable pain had made him wish for death over and over again. While his vanity was very much assuaged by his look, his ivory skin en more perfect and silky blonde hair practically glimmering, his soul felt sick.

Dumbledore had been right about many things, including Draco. He wasn't a killer. He didn't have the stomach for it. Which was the ultimate irony in his mind, considering how he now was forced to feed. The only way to quell the burning in his throat, the only way to gain any sort of relief, if only for a few hours. Murder. Would Voldemort be proud now, he wondered? His family? He'd been content to curl up and try to die from his hunger in the room his 'master' provided. The man could not make him come out. Draco soon found out his master was twisted and knew how to force Draco to feed. A bleeding human thrust into the room with him, and Draco had no control, no choice. The instinct, the hunger took over. And every time, he hated himself for it. The first time had been the worst...

\-----

"Do you really think you can defy me forever, boy?"

Draco stared sullenly at the man in the doorway. The Master was tall, a good 6'6, hair sleek and black, held in a tight ponytail. Face gaunt but oddly handsome. Draco refused to come out, to accompany the man in his 'hunt' as the Master called it.

"You have been in here for days. I will not tolerate you wasting away on me."

"You can't make me do it."

The smirk that crossed the Master's lips was much worse than any that had ever crossed Draco's.  Cruel, malicious. Draco's eyes widened when a scent reached his nostrils, causing them to flare, making a primal growl rumble in the blonde's burning throat. The scent of blood...where?  His eyes were hungry...hungry and afraid now.

"No..." Draco croaked, backing towards a corner of the room, scrambling away from the scent.

"Enjoy your dinner..." The Master laughed loudly, drawing from behind a boy about Draco's age. The boy was struggling, eyes wide and panicked, bleeding from his nose and mouth. The Master thrust him into Draco's room, shutting and locking the door. 

The boy scrambled against the door, terrified, trying to claw his way out. Draco could only stare in horror. The smell was grabbing him, his throat was burning, thirst screaming to be quenched with the smell of the boy's blood so close. A sobbing sound escaped Draco's throat, though no tears could escape.

"I'm sorry..." Draco managed to say, voice shaking as the thirst forced him to his feet.

"Oh God, no..please...don't hurt me, please don't...oh god, oh my god..." the 17 year old sobbed like a child, a scream cut short when Draco was upon him in seconds, fangs thrust deep into that pulsing neck, draining the boy dry.

It only took seconds and Draco was left clutching the lifeless body in his arms. He rocked back and forth on the floor, dry sobs wracking his body , the taste of blood on his lips. The burning was finally gone, but the cost...the cost was high. Draco had killed. 

\-----

He couldn't deny he was starting to feel stronger. As soon as he got over the horror of what he was made to do, he worked to plan his escape. The Master, as Draco was starting to think of him, though thankfully it wasn't sexual, had not taken his wand. He was relieved for that. And his magic, of course, still worked. Becoming a vampire had not stopped him from being a wizard. Something in him felt different. While to be expected, of course, he was starting to feel it was a part of his magic inside him that felt different. Stronger. He couldn't be sure though, and he didn't dare to move against the Master yet.

It took a few days before he came across the first sign that he'd acquired something new with his magic. At least, Draco assumed it was his magic. He was attempting magic without a wand and thought he would start simple with Aguamenti. After all, that wouldn't blow up the room if it went wrong. But what formed wasn't water, it was a stream of ice. It fell to the floor and broke into pieces, leaving Draco surprised. And it felt...natural.

The days after the discovery caused Draco to focus solely on the curious ice magic. He found if he concentrated, he could run his fingers across the walls or floors and leave trails of ice, like lettering. He could form orbs of ice, make different shapes, and while it seemed out of thin air, Draco knew better. Because his new eyesight let him see the most minute of things, like the water in the air if he concentrated hard enough. A little smirk crossed Draco's lips, almost starting to feel like himself again. He had a way out.

The Master had been cruel and clever in forcing Draco to feed, yes. Of course the Master had been aiming for it to make him kill more readily. The unforseen drawback, for the Master at least, was it did make Draco more willing to kill. But Draco's sights were now set not on his next meal, but the Master himself. It still made him feel sick inside having to feed on humans. But he had no such qualms about the Master.  The Master was no human. Heartless, soulless, and deserving to die.  Draco was finally starting to see that, while locking away the thoughts and doubts in his mind that whispered in his ear that he was the same. 

It wasn't long after that Draco was ready to make his move.  While vampires didn't really need to sleep during the day, his Master did. Called it a period of resting and refreshing.  Draco left his room before the Master was set to rise and found the Master's room, letting out a little scoff and what he saw within. Bloody typical. A coffin. He shook his head but went to work, knowing he did not have long. That was on purpose, however. 

The air started to shimmer above the coffin, shapes of ice slowly taking form in five rows overhead. Draco was fashioning guillotine blades out of ice, made to cut the Master into five sections.  He knew vampires had to be destroyed completely.  He was prepared.  It only took a few minutes to have it all ready. Once prepared, he stepped closer to the coffin once the lid opened.

The Master did not notice the death lying in wait above him, on Draco.  The Master was surprised and pleased to finally see Draco out of the room. He believed the beautiful blonde to finally be coming around, ready to join him. 

"Draco...what a pleasant surprise!"

A small smirk crossed Draco's lips. His eyes...once purely silver, now red with some of the original silver showing through, were gleaming with malice and...freedom.

"Goodbye, Master..."

"Good...?"

The Master had no chance to complete his question. The whistling sound caused him to look up, the scream wrenched from his lips as he felt five sharp guillotines of ice rip through his body in five different places, cutting him apart. Shock and anger twisted his face as s head rolled from his body, the coffin having shattered from the impact of the blades. 

"You think...this will berid you of me, boy?" The dismembered head croaked from its resting place on the floor.

"No," Draco answered coldly, wand drawn from his robes now, waving it to gather all the pieces of the Master into one pile in the center of the shattered coffin. "But this will."

A flick of his wand and the pieces of the Master alighted in flames. Without a second glance, Draco turned on his heel and walked out of the house, leaving the flames to spread and burn behind him. He was free. Free...with nowhere to go.  He was supposed to be dead, and well, technically it coulde said he was. He couldn't turn to Potter...not like he would, anyway...or the Order. He couldn't go back to his family. Where could he go?

"The Volturi are trying to find reason to move on the Cullens.Why take vampires who are so weak they refue to feed on humans?"

The memory flickered over Draco's mind as he stood outside in the night, staring at the pillar of smoke miles away that marked the Master's burning house. He pursed his lips, thinking back to the conversation that he had overheard but not paid much attention to before.  His Master and a few others. 

"The Volturi like their Gifted Ones," was the voice of his Master. "The Cullens have a few of their own, I hear."

"Animal blood, how uncivilized."

"Indeed. Good thing they are in America, far from here. Last we need is their kind influencing the Ministry to pass their ridiculous laws."

"I agree. Speaking of blood..."  There was laughter, then screams as the Master and his friends had descended upon those they'd brought with them.

Draco pushed the rest of the memory from his mind. Animal blood...could he really survive on that? And they had said America...America was a large country. But....and Draco smirked to himself then...he had all the time in the world to find them now. Free...and now..now he had a place to go. 


End file.
